lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Forbidden Hero/@comment-26014635-20150208222655
My fake plot: Donald, Douglas, Chase and Sasha are talking. "Chase, how could you turn into Spike?" asks Donald. "You're a mentor! You're supposed to set a good example to the students!" "I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" Chase replies. "Douglas! Remove the Commando App from Chase and Sasha!" Donald exclaims. "Fine," says Douglas. "The three of you, go the the lab in Mission Creek!" Donald says. "No!" Douglas yells. "Why not?" asks Donald. "Uh..." starts Douglas. "We can't go to the lab because... uh... I don't know!" "Then go!" Donald yells. Chase, Sasha and Douglas take the Hydraloop to Davenport's house and they go down to the lab. They see a familiar android sitting there. "Marcus?!" Chase exclaims. "Hello, Chase!" Marcus replies. "Long time, no see!" "Douglas!" Chase yells. "What is Marcus doing in our lab?!" "Since you guys left to go to the bionic academy I've been very lonely around here. My only company was Tasha, and she's so bossy! She wouldn't let me do anything upstairs! She doesn't even let me watch TV! I was always stuck here in the lab by myself. I decided to go to my old house and find Marcus. I dug him out and I brought him here, where I fixed him up. I also expanded his lifespan. Now he can live for several decades!" Douglas sighs. Marcus pats Chase on the back and says, "The last time I saw you you were trying to save my life after I tried to end yours. I'm sorry for everything I did. It was nothing personal. Douglas raised me that way and I was only following his orders!" Chase says, "Okay, Marcus. I'm not gonna fall for this again. I was foolish to think you were my friend. I'm not making that mistake again." "Alright, Chase. You don't have to like him. Let's just remove the Commando App from you too and you guys can leave," Douglas states. "Can he come to the academy?" Sasha asks. "He's cute!" Marcus smiles and says, "Of course I am." Chase facepalms and says, "No, Marcus can't come." "I'm a good guy now! Douglas, please say I can go! I wanna go on missions and be a hero!" Marcus pleads. "Come on, Chase. Give him another chance." Douglas says. "Oh, fine!" Chase exclaims. "Yay!" exclaims Sasha and she gives Marcus a hug. Chase facepalms again. After Douglas removes the Triton App from Chase and Sasha, they all take the Hydraloop back to the academy. Donald sees them and yells, "Marcus!!" Leo looks and sees Marcus. "Ah!" Leo screams and throws a laser orb at him. Adam and Bree here and rush over, ready to fight. "It's okay!" Douglas says and explains the matter. "No, Marcus is evil!" Adam yells. "Yeah!" says Bree. "I was evil too! I changed! Marcus can too!" Douglas says. "Go back to Mission Creek with him." says Donald. "He's not welcome here." "What is this place, anyway?" Marcus asks. "Who are all these people?" "They used to be Krane's soldiers. He was controlling them with the Triton App. We destroyed Krane and Donald built this place to train these kids." "Mr. Krane?! Oh, I always hated that guy!" "Without Krane's money I never would have been able to build you." "I love that guy!" Marcus exclaims. "It doesn't matter. Get out." says Donald. Principal Perry comes over. "I remember this guy. He was a student at my school! Is your name... Eerloc?" "I'm Marcus. I'm a bionic android, which I found out recently. Douglas was lying to me that I was human!" "Give the kid a break, Donnie." says Douglas. In the next scene, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Sasha and Sebastian are on a mission. Suddenly, Marcus pops up. "The cute guy!" Sasha exclaims. "Go away, Marcus." says Leo. "We can handle this mission without you." "Please, let me help," Marcus says. "Ugh, you're so annoying!" exclaims Bree. "Leave us alone!" "Alright, that's it!" Marcus yells. He super speeds at Bree and knocks her down. Then he punches Leo, making him fall. "Marcus, you're messing up the mission!" Chase yells. "Go away!" says Adam. Sebastian asks, "Who is this guy?" "He pretended to be our friend but he was plotting against us!" Chase replies. Sebastian smirks and says, "Oh, really?" Marcus super speeds away.